Punch-Out!!! Cheats
Fighter Movies After you beat an fighter in career mode,you will unlock their movie Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Mac's Last Stand Beat Sandman in Title Defense and you'll unlock Mac's Last Stand. In this mode, you'll take on a different, random fighter (including Donkey Kong!) in consecutive rounds. If you lose three times, you're out. Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Champion Mode Win ten rounds (not necessarily in a row) in Mac's Last Stand to unlock Champion Mode. This mode is a one-hit knockdown mode for Mac, so watch out! Be sure to hit the Home/Reset button when your knees hit the mat so the game won't save your losses! Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Fighter Audio Clips To unlock a characters full range of audio clips, simply complete the three challenges for that fighter in Exhibition Mode. There are two sets of audio for each fighter (Normal and Title defense). Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Headgear When your loss count reaches 100, you will unlock the Headgear option in your Career Options, which enables you to toggle the damage-reducing accessory before each fight. If you need to rack up some losses, try taking on Mr. Dream a few dozen times without fighting back! Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Donkey Kong Punch-Out!! features a surprising finale for its Title Defense Mode. You can fight Donkey Kong ("The King of Swing!" "The Leader of the DK Krew!" "Jumpman's Bane!") in this mode, and, if you beat him in Last Stand, you'll unlock him in Exhibition Mode. Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Title Defense Mode Complete the Minor, Major and World Circuits to unlock Title Defense Mode. In Title Defense, you are challenged by all of the fighters you've already fought but with new patterns and strategies. 5 Hints Submit a Hint.Submitted by:IGN_Cheats TKO Last Ditch Effort On Little Mac's 3rd and final knock down for a TKO, start pressing 1 and 2 and sometimes Little Mac will get angry and continue the fight with a little health left. Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Energy Boost While an opponent is knocked down, quickly press 1 and 2 repeatedly (or swing the Wii-mote in motion mode). Mac will pump himself up and regain some energy until the opponent gets up! Additions by spectrum856 Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Weasel the Opponent's Energy Want to go for a quick TKO in the next round? Work the opponent's energy bar to nearly zero and let the current round's timer expire. On the next round, they usually start with the life you last left them with. Throw them down, and you should have most of the next round to KO them two more times for an easier TKO. Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Never Lose If you are about to lose a fight in Career Mode, hit + and choose "Restart". This will help you learn the opponents moves and weaknesses without having to practice or eat a loss (and ruin your "perfect" record). Another way to interrupt your loss is to hit Home and reset the game while your foe celebrates his victory. Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Regain Energy If you press the - (minus) button during the dialogue between rounds, Doc will chomp on a Remedy Bar, causing Mac to regain a bit of energy (you can only do this once per opponent). 2 Easter Eggs Submit an Easter Egg.Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Credits Minigame Beat Contender Mode to see the credits (or view them under Options) and ward of boredom with a hidden minigame. You can use your cursor to correct misspellings in the developer credits, and remove the names of the fighters. Click on a name when it's spelled incorrectly and it will turn green and correct itself, giving you a point. Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Messing with Mac On the main menu (after you have chosen a profile), there are five different ways to interact with Mac. *Hover your pointer around his right foot and he'll try to stomp on it *Hover about his left foot and he'll jump *Point at his left hand and he'll punch at you *Point at his face and he'll try to swat you away *Spin the pointer in circles around his face and he'll become dizzy! Note: These only work while Mac's standing still, he won't react if you try to touch him while he's moving.